Invierno de amor
by emily byb 35 ryk
Summary: situado después de el final rompe corazones de Brennan y Booth, ¿que sucederá con su relación ahora? ¿que mas podrá hacer Pelant? acaso el amor sera suficiente para poder soportar una mentira, podrán ByB continuar en su idilio de amor solo lo podrán saber si lo leen denle una oportunidad plis espero les guste


N/A: esta idea me vino así de la nada inesperada pues para las personas que ya se han visto el final de la temporada 8 de Bones, fue muy triste yo entre en estado de depresión y para colmo también tuve algunos problemas personales así que la depresión me ataco y pues fui hasta una ventana de mi casa y mire el cielo habían muchas nubes grises y salió inconscientemente de mi boca "_el viento sopla hacia mi cara y parece que el clima acompaña mi estado de ánimo_" y de pronto se me ocurrió ¿por qué no hacerlo un fic? y he aquí además leí spoiler de la temporada 9 por parte de Stephen Nathan espero les guste.

Disclaimer: "Invierno de amor**" **es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox, personajes no mencionados en la serie salieron de mi imaginación. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más personas lo disfrute.

**Invierno de amor**

Me levante no podía dormir sus brazos cálidos no me rodeaban ni si quiera logre que hubiera una persona en esa cama solo frio veo las ventanas y están cerradas; con mucho cuidado de dirijo hacia la puerta intento no hacer ruido y con mucho cuidado salgo de aquella habitación donde muchas veces me entregue a la locura del amor. Entre en el cuarto para invitados se sentía frio también, sé que hay dos personas más en esta casa pero tengo un gran sentimiento de soledad, pienso en mi hija y sé que la amo, amo a su padre y sé que su padre la ama también pero no es eso lo que me preocupa más bien lo que yo pongo en duda ahora es el amor que el siente por mi acaso se acabó se extinguió, acaso ya no existe.

Me dirijo hacia la ventana la abro suavemente y me siento en la silla que está cerca de la ventana miro a mi alrededor el viento sopla hacia mi cara y parece que el clima acompaña mi estado de ánimo: tristeza, veo nubes grises que me indican que se aproxima una gran tormenta a DC igual que la tormenta de ideas que tengo dentro de mi cabeza, vuelvo a sentir una corriente de aire y siento un leve escalofrió, veo como comienza a llover lentamente, cada gota cae en mi ventana y con cada gota en mi mente hay más dudas hacia el amor yo confié en mi corazón y salí lastimada, pienso y mientras más pienso más me deprimo no sé si confiar "metafóricamente" es decir yo me deje llevar por el momento me ilusione con la sonrisa de Booth al decirme que si pero ahora estoy tan triste rechazo mi propuesta de matrimonio ahora creo que sería mucho mejor solo escuchar a mi cerebro, con el todo está bien es decir si lo hubiera escuchado desde un principio ahora no estaría en esta situación, pero si hubieras escuchado a tu cerebro antes Christine no estaría aquí, y ahora estarías sola sin nadie, en un departamento vacío, pero ahora me siento sola, desconsolada.-Tenia una discusión consigo misma ¿Qué era lo que más le convenía; escuchar a su cerebro o a su corazón no lo sabía?-. Recuero tan gratamente cada uno de los momentos vividos con Christine y su padre, siento una opresión en el pecho tan solo recordar la conversión mantenida la noche anterior; me duele pensar que el ya no me ama, me duele pensar que en el día anterior, me duele pensar que al hombre al que me entregue sin muros al que amo sin barreras haya rechazado i propuesta de matrimonio no es porque lastime mi ego o algo así es porque jamás me había arriesgado a perder tanto control sobre mi felicidad personal y ahora que lo hice resulto mal cada vez que lo pienso mi cerebro vuelve a tener razón sobre qué debo hacer, cuando escuchaba a mi cerebro no era lastimada, me deprimo fácilmente ahora, pienso _"acaso soy otra de las conquistas de Booth". _Alcanzo a susurrar su nombre como intentando terminar de asimilar lo sucedido, Aquel hombre que espero por mi 5 años y que estuvo para mí en los momentos en los que más necesite un amigo, mi compañero que a mi perspectiva me gustaría que sea no solo de trabajo si no de vida también, antes de que pueda detenerlas las lágrimas afloran en mí, recorren mis mejillas y me liberan de un gran dolor que me oprime "metafóricamente" el corazón, _"rayos" _suspiro el hombre al que me mostré tan abierta me lastima ahora, miro el reloj y exactamente son las 4:30 am me limpio el rastro de las lágrimas que me quedan en el rostro, y me levanto de la silla cierro la ventana y salgo de la habitación, bajo al salón de la casa, tomo mi abrigo y una sombrilla, me abrigo bien y salgo de aquella casa, necesito despejarme y pensar, no llevo nada conmigo ni teléfono ni nada solo yo, una sombrilla y mi abrigo.

Deambulo por las calles y no hay nadie en ellas están vacías, camino sin rumbo alguno solo camino por las calles de DC mientras llueve muy fuerte, quizás me empape por la lluvia luego pero al menos la sensación de frio será acertada, paso por un parque y me recuerda el día anterior jugando con Christine y Booth, aquella llamada de su madre al finalizarla tenía una mirada extraña sé que yo no soy experta en leer el lenguaje corporal de las personas pero conozco tan bien a Booth y por alguna extraña razón tengo la extraña sensación de que me está ocultando algo, su mirada no era de felicidad como momentos antes más bien de abrumación, aturdimiento, preocupación. Quizás solo estoy especulando es decir Booth nunca me ocultaría nada, somos pareja y pienso que la confianza es una de las bases principales de una relación así que no tendría por qué ocultarme algo no a mí no.

A transcurrido ya una hora desde que me fui y la lluvia no cesa es mas es más fuerte cada vez se me hace difícil ver un poco el camino mis lágrimas están mezcladas con la lluvia así que puede ser esa la razón, cada sentimiento, cada palabra y cada momento transcurridos con Booth son tan especiales para mí que recuerdo exactamente cómo sucedieron no los puedo olvidar son tan especiales y hermosos, cada momento vivido para mi es único irrepetible e irremplazable, porque el para mi es único es obvio que no todos los seres humanos somos iguales o tenemos la misma forma de pensar todos somos tan diferentes en tantos aspectos, pero Booth es especial para mí porque él es un hombre que se ha tomado el tiempo de conocerme bien, de verme claramente como soy y no pensar que soy fría, y por más distante o fría que yo pude ser con él; él estuvo ahí para mi haciéndome sentir querida y protegida con el así que simplemente no logro encontrar una razón lógica para que el haya dicho que no, siempre fue su sueño casarse con la mujer que el verdaderamente ama el me lo dijo muchas veces por eso estoy tan preocupada, me preocupa tanto y si dejo de amarme y si no soy lo suficiente para él, si se hartó de mí. Me pone en un estado de depresión, tristeza pensar en aquello pero no puedo evitarlo él y Christine son parte de las personas más importantes para mí son migran debilidad tengo que admitirlo no me gusta perder así e control de mi felicidad personal pero amo tanto a mi hija y a su padre, no puedo evitarlo son mi familia y si algo les sucediera ah no puedo pensarlo quizás nunca lo admita pero me enamore de Booth por la forma en la que él se preocupa por mí, porque me cuida y me siento tan protegida a su lado tan segura, y tan querida.

Así que me duele pensar que después de ser mi compañero, mi mejor amigo, no pueda ser mi _Esposo_, me aterra pensar que él no quiera pasar el resto de su vida conmigo porque en lo que respecta a mí me encantaría pasar el resto de mi vida con él y Christine, sigo caminado y por la densidad de la lluvia combinada con mis lágrimas tropiezo con una piedra que apenas alcance a ver y caigo al frio y duro suelo, me golpee un poco la cabeza, las rodillas y el tobillo derecho dejando caer mi sombrilla; l, me paro lentamente y trato de no perder el equilibrio aunque es algo muy difícil mis rodillas están muy lastimadas y mi tobillo también creo que me fracture el tobillo, además estoy algo aturdida por el golpe en mi cabeza. Con mucho sacrificio intento ponerme de pie pero no puedo, luego veo una mano extendida hacia mi intentando ayudarme pero no estoy segura si apoyarme en la persona que tengo frente a mí no logro distinguirla correctamente por lo combinación de la densidad de la lluvia mis lágrimas y mi golpe en la cabeza; pero necesito pararme y salir de aquí creo que regresare a casa apenas me pare así que después de esos cortos segundos pensando tomo la mano extendida hacia mí, logro levantarme con mucha dificultad y empiezo a dudar de si lograre caminar hasta casa, logro divisar a la persona que me extendió la mano y veo a una mujer mayor, pienso que tiene una edad aproximada de 54 años, la veo y ella me sonríe y me empieza a hablar con una voz cálida y dulce:

-Querida ¿esta lastimada?- me pregunta

- pues creo que si me duelen las rodillas y creo que me fracture el tobillo derecho, gracias por ayudarme a poner de pie- con esfuerzo alcanzo a coger mi sombrilla y me dispongo a seguir caminando cuando la mano de la mujer me detiene

- Señorita parece cansada, esta lastimada y apenas puede caminar, puede venir a mi casa descansar un rato y mi hijo es medico la puede ayudar con su fractura no creo que pueda o deba seguir caminando en ese estado

Estoy muy cansado y mi cerebro me dice que debería hacer lo que la mujer me dice porque es cierto estoy, lastimada tanto emocionalmente como físicamente y apenas puedo mantener el equilibrio así que creo que es lo más conveniente pero no sé si deba confiar en una persona desconocida- no lo sé es que no la conozco ni si quiera se su nombre.

-Hazme caso yo te ayudare si y mi nombre es Relia.

-Está bien – acepto porque estoy muy cansada, con ayuda de la Relia nos dirigimos a su casa, parece una muy bonita casa desde a fuera.

Al entra se ve muy cálida el hogar de la mujer, dejamos las sombrillas cerca del perchero y luego me llevo hasta una habitación cercana donde había una cama deduzco que es la habitación para invitados me ayudo a acostarme y me dijo que me durmiera estoy tan cansada que no debato con ella y me quedo dormida en cuestión de segundos.

==(BYB)=(BYB)=(BYB)=(BYB)=(BYB)=(BYB)=(BYB)=(BYB)=(BYB)=(BYB)=(BYB)==

Me despierto y me remuevo entre las sabanas buscando al amor de vida pero no la encuentra estoy solo en la cama, sé que nuestra conversión la noche anterior no fue la mejor pero yo la amo y la quiero ver abrazarla y decirle cuanto la amo, me pregunto si estará haciendo el desayuno aunque no logro sentir ningún aroma a comida.

Me levanto y primero me paso por el cuarto de Christine está dormida, y me alegra verla tan a gusto en su pequeña cuna, bajo al salón y busco a Brennan con la mirada pero no la encuentro comienzo a decir su nombre pero no oigo respuesta alguna, así que busco por toda la casa pero no está, busco una nota o algo donde me indique donde está pero tampoco tengo resultados, despareció, no; no puede ser.

Vuelvo al dormitorio miro el reloj y son las 8:00 am, busco mi teléfono móvil y no hay ningún mensaje la llamo y recibo la sorpresa de que no tiene su teléfono móvil está en la mesita de noche que tiene cerca del lado donde ella duerme, comienzo a preocuparme, ella siempre lleva su celular donde quiera que vaya para estar localizable en cualquier momento, hasta cuando sale a correr lleva su teléfono pero ahora no eso es muy extraño y mi preocupación incrementa en gran medida. Tomo mi teléfono móvil y marco el número de Angela puede ser que este con ella

-Angela hola disculpa que te llame a esta hora pero necesito preguntarte algo ¿Huesos está contigo?

-No Booth porque no está contigo

- no me he despertado y no está en la casa no se ha llevado su teléfono móvil y tampoco ha dejado ninguna nota

-¿Ocurrió algo que pudiera no se hacerla sentir triste, enojada ayer?- pregunto Angela perspicazmente.

-No, bueno si pero preferiría no contarlo Angela es algo privado.

-Como quieras pero sí ocurrió algo que la causara tristeza o enojo estará en el limbo en el Jeffersonian.

-claro por qué no se me ocurrió iré a buscarla. Gracias Angela.

-de nada, Booth. Cuida mucho de mi amiga ahora que se van a casar.

-si gracias Ange Bye-y corto la llamada Booth no quería entrar en detalles de la boda que se canceló le dolía pensar que él fue quien la cancelo y que le rompió el corazón al amor de su vida.

Me arregle y con mucho cuidado arregle a Christine intentando no despertarla pero ella se despertó y comenzó a llorar trate de calmarla pero no dejaba de llorar creo que quería a su madre pero ella no estaba aquí después de un rato logre calmar al fin a Christine y dejo de llorar así que continúe termine de arreglarnos y abrigarnos había una gran tormenta en DC y luego con Christine la puse en su sillita para el auto y luego el trayecto hasta el Jeffersonian estuvo muy complicado por la tormenta casi no se podía ver nada y se tenía que conducir con mucho cuidado.

Cuando llegue al Jeffersonian, entre lo más rápido que pude mientras sostenía una sombrilla para mí y yo solo estaba abrigado me empape un poco pero por Brennan me quedaría debajo de la lluvia todo el día, y me recibió un guardia de seguridad que ya me conocía así que me dejo pasar, entre algo rápido fui directo al limbo, la llame, pero no estaba ahí que raro ella suele estar aquí o en casa, me estoy comenzando a preocupar.

Salgo del Jeffersonian no sin antes preguntarle al guardia si Huesos había ido pero me dijo que no había ido en ningún momento desde que salió ayer; mire la hora y eran las 10:00 am llame a Angela podría ser que haya ido donde ella.

-Hola Angela, ¿Huesos está contigo?

-no ¿Por qué? ¿Ya la buscaste en el Jeffersonian?

-sí y no está, no ha venido al Jeffersonian en todo el día.

- espera, espera me estás diciendo que Brennan no está en su casa, no está en el Jeffersonian, no tiene su celular y no tienes ni idea de donde esta

-pues técnicamente así es

- Booth tu sabes que eso no es normal los dos lugares donde Brennan suele pasar la mayoría de su tiempo es en su casa, y el trabajo; y siempre tiene con ella el teléfono móvil para estar localizable tienes que encontrarla ¿Crees que este desaparecida? Y oh no Pelant ayer apenas y resolvimos aquel caso ¿Crees que Pelant la secuestro?- Angela estaba ya muy estresada era Brennan su mejor amiga y Pelant era el hombre que hasta ahora había escapado de la justicia, todos en el equipo ansiaba atraparlo y que page por todo lo que les ha hecho.

-No lo sé Ange pero créeme que lo averiguare ¿Crees que podría dejar a Christine en tu casa mientras busco a Brennan?

-claro tráela yo la cuidare no te preocupes

-gracias Ange

-lo que necesites pero encuentra a Brennan

-ok

Después de dejar a Christine en casa de Angela me dispuse a buscar a Brennan, me estaba preocupando demasiado sobre todo porque tan solo ayer cerramos ese caso donde Pelant estuvo involucrado, la busque en el parque al que solemos ir con Christine y no estaba, mientras estaba ahí llame a Cam.

-Cam, Hola siento molestarte el fin de semana pero necesito preguntarte algo ¿Huesos está contigo? ¿La has visto hoy?

-no Booth ¿Qué sucede?

-es que Huesos no está en casa, ni en el Jeffersonian, ni en el parque, y no se ha llevado el teléfono móvil

-Me estás diciendo que está desaparecida justo después de resolver el caso de Pelant

-así es Cam, ¿no sabes dónde podría estar?

-no si no está en su casa ni en el Jeffersonian no sé dónde pueda estar pero si tienes noticias de ella avísame.}

-lo hare.

Así colgué ahora solo me quedaba Sweets dudo que este con el pero tengo que hacer el intento.

-Sweets, ¿Huesos está contigo?

-Agente Booth, no la no está conmigo ¿Por qué?

-porque ha desaparecido-dicho esto colgué y fui al edificio Hoover, tengo que encontrar a Huesos, no pudo haber desaparecido así. Me comienzo a desesperar con la densidad de la tormenta se me dificulta llegar al Hoover, y necesito apresurarme es Huesos, mi pareja, la mujer a la que amo como a nadie más, y lo que más me molesta es que tuve que decirle que no a casarnos, es lo que yo más quiero que ella sea mi esposa, pero Pelant lo ha arruinado solo espero que Huesos no me odie, sé que la he lastimado, sé que he roto su corazón, porque la conozco demasiado bien como para saber que ayer ella fingió estar bien con la decisión que tome, fingió darme la razón, sé que ella está destrozada, yo no quiero que nuestra relación termine la amo demasiado y yo no quise rechazarla pero tuve que hacerlo. Amo a Huesos como no he amado a otra persona, sé que ella me ama también pero ahora me preocupa mucho todo lo que sucederá con nuestra relación.

Yo sí quiero casarme con ella, yo estaba tan alegre pero la sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro de se extinguió con aquella llamada, y solo quedo tristeza en mi rostro, había esperado por este momento mucho tiempo y ahora Pelant me lo arrebataba de las manos, yo no quiero que Huesos piense que la deje de amar o algo así porque no es así yo la amo con todas mis fuerzas y no la quiero perder. No sé si podría soportarlo cuando la vi por primera vez hubo algo en ella que me impresiono no lo demostré pero ella tiene algo que siempre había buscado y no lo había encontrado en ninguna otra mujer solo ella, pero no fue hasta que conviví con ella diariamente que me di cuenta que no era solo una impresión ella realmente es especial, somos el perfecto complemento y no quiero que eso se destruya porque un psicópata asesino en serie le da la gana de arruinar todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo y trabajo duro construimos, todo lo que por años poco a poco formamos, con paciencia, amor, amista; momentos llenos de alegría, de tristeza, de apoyo, de comprensión, de ternura, de pasión, llenos de sentimientos comprensibles e incomprensibles. Aunque fue un largo tiempo, fueron los mejores años que hasta ahora he vivido, a lado de esa gran mujer, que me hizo feliz y que me sigue haciendo feliz, que con tan solo una sonrisa o un comentario puede lograr alegrarme el día, su sonrisa es solo adorable es un sentimiento que llena mi corazón de amor, su sonrisa es tan cálida tan sincera, esos ojos que me llenan de ilusión, que me miran con amor, esa personalidad tan peculiar que tiene que me encanta de ella, la hace tan especial, que no logro sacarla de mi mente, simplemente es mi complemento perfecto.

Yo también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, es simplemente amor, amor el sentimiento que siento hacia ella, amor el sentimiento que sé que ella siente por mí, amor el sentimiento que sentimos ambos por el otro, amor lo que sentimos ambos al entregarnos en aquella habitación aquella noche al romper las leyes de la física a fundirnos en la pasión, a formar uno sola y aquella fue la noche la cual nos dio un hermoso milagro: Christine Angela Booth Brennan nuestra hermosa hija al igual que su madre son las mujeres de mi vida dos de mis personas favoritas que encabezan la lista; cada caricia emitida por ambos es especial por el amor con la que fue hecha por el sentimiento con la que fue realizada simplemente la hace especial; cada mirada, con tan solo una mirada ambos podemos decir tanto podemos hablar, desvelar nuestro amor con ella, porque estamos tan conectados que solo sucede, comprendemos muchas cosas de nosotros y a veces el ella logra comprenderme más que yo mismo y eso me sorprende pero la hace especial. Cuando la conocí es cierto no era modesta y me saca de quicio pero eso es lo que la hace especial lo que provoca la chispa, la conexión, en la que aprendimos a sonreír cuando el otro sonríe a llorar cuando el otro llora a apoyar cuando se necesita, prestar un hombro para llorar cuando es necesario, dudar, amar, discutir, reconciliar, apreciar, tantas cosas que solo podemos comprender nosotros. Esa conexión incomprensible que tenemos es el fruto de una amistad hermosa en la que ambos entendimos lo que significa ser un amigo, un compañero y si yo por ella la vida daría no solo por ser mi pareja la mujer que amo ni la madre de mi hija también y en especial por ser _"mi compañera de vida" _la cual protegeré celosamente si celosamente porque no quiero perderla quiero que sea para mi quiero que ese ser especial sea solo para mí, quizás sea algo posesivo pero es que es que es tan especial que no quiero que me la arrebaten soy tan afortunado por haberla encontrado por haberla conocido y desvelar la estupidez de que es fría, Temperance Brennan tiene mucho amor en su corazón más que muchas otras personas que he conocido por eso no quiero que me odie por haberla lastimado.

==(BYB)=(BYB)=(BYB)=(BYB)=(BYB)=(BYB)=(BYB)=(BYB)=(BYB)=(BYB)=(BYB)==

Me levanto y miro la hora que es son casi la 13:00 pm, miro alrededor y no reconozco el lugar me siento aliviada he podido dormir que bien pienso pero comienzo a recordar como llegue aquí, tropecé y me lastime una mujer me ayudo y me trajo hasta su casa y me dijo que durmiera estaba tan cansada que lo hice, tratado de ponerme de pie pero mi tobillo derecho me lo impide y caigo sobre la cama, sin quererlo cause un pequeño ruido creo que se escuchó porque siento pasos venir hacia la habitación la puerta está cerrada pero lentamente se va abriendo y veo a Relia la mujer que me ayudo trae en sus manos una bandeja con comida y viene acompañada de un joven muy apuesto comienza a hablarme:

-Señorita ha despertado aquí le traigo comida para que se recupere pronto y a mi hijo que es doctor para que la ayude con sus fracturas.

-No se preocupe señora Relia puede irme ahora

-tonterías usted va a comer y dejara que mi hijo la revise y fin. No aceptare un no por respuesta.

-está bien

Comí con gusto estaba muy rico era una ensalada de frutas muy rica y un jugo de naranja muy ricos. Mientras el hijo de Relia me atendía me dijo lo que yo ya sabía que tenía fracturado el tobillo derecho, que tenía unos cuantos hematomas y que mis rodillas estaban algo lastimadas me vendó el tobillo y me trajo unas muletas para poder caminar mejor también curo mi heridas con suma dulzura como si se tratara de algo muy delicado y especial.

-gracias por todo…-dije pero no pude continuar porque no sabía el nombre del hijo e Relia

-Erial

-un muy bonito nombre gracias por todo

-de nada es mi trabajo

-bueno creo que debería irme

-lo siento no puedo dejar que te vallas

-¿Por qué?

==(BYB)=(BYB)=(BYB)=(BYB)=(BYB)=(BYB)=(BYB)=(BYB)=(BYB)=(BYB)=(BYB)==

No he podido localizar a Brennan y ya son las 14:00 pm, estoy encasa de Angela paso para ver como esta Christine y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que todo el equipo está ahí

-¿Qué hacen todo aquí?

-Angela dijo que vendría y queríamos saber si encontraste a Brennan

-no es tan desesperante- dije frustrado

-tranquilo Booth la encontraremos-dijo Sweets

-es solo que es tan extraño ni si quiera se llevó el teléfono móvil ni nada así que no lo entiendo

De pronto suena mi teléfono móvil y atiendo la llamada sin dudar esperando que sea Huesos:

-huesos

-No Agente Booth soy yo

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso tú secuestraste a Huesos?

-quiere saber dónde está la eh¿?-y colgó

-¿Quién era Booth?- me dijo Angela

-Pelant- respondí lleno de furia

-¿él la ha secuestrado?-dijo Cam

==(BYB)=(BYB)=(BYB)=(BYB)=(BYB)=(BYB)=(BYB)=(BYB)=(BYB)=(BYB)=(BYB)==

Bueno que les parece quede destrozada con el final de Bones y me vino esta idea sé que debería estar escribiendo el capito 8 de te perdí, el capitulo2 de química radioactivamente amorosa y el capítulo 2 de la fuerza de Brennan pero me vino esta idea. Espero les guste

Y si les gusta no olviden comentar quizás fue algo corto, los hare más largos si, bueno no olviden dejar reviews por fis

¿Qué creen acaso Pelant no solo arruino la boda de byb sino que ahora también secuestra a Brennan?- ¿Acaso Relia y su hijo son contratados por Pelant o son buenas personas? ¿Qué creen ustedes? Solo lo averiguaran en el siguiente capitulo

Reviews plis

Saludos desde Ecuador


End file.
